The present invention relates to a coil winder designed to produce wire coils for use in the electric and/or electronic field, and especially to a bench coil winder.
As known, there are a wide variety of coil winders, which comprise two main categories and precisely, on the one hand, the coil winders with revolving turret and, on the other hand, the coil winders in line. In the coil winders with revolving turret--of which an example is provided in West German Pat. Nos. 2,632,671 and 3,049,406 the coils are mounted on spindles radially projecting from a rotary indexing turret, so that the single coils are moved forward through successive working stations, for instance at least one loading station, a winding station and an unloading station, in addition to one or more supplementary or finishing working stations, so that when the coils are unloaded, they are substantially finished and ready to use.
In the coil winders in line, the coils are instead carried by a plurality of spindles with parallel axes, which are mounted on a support bed and have a simple high-speed rotary motion. With each spindle there cooperate corresponding wireguides, adapted to perform the main motion for wire distribution during coil winding, as well as a more complex motion--usually under numerical control--in order to twist the winding ends on the coil terminals, just before the winding starts and soon after it has finished. Besides the mentioned winding and twisting operations, these coil winders are sometimes adapted to perform only the loading, unloading and/or wire cutting operations. Any supplementary or finishing operations on the coils are not carried out on the coil winder in line, but generally on other machines positioned downstream thereof.
Coil winders of this type are widely known, for example from West German Pat. Nos. 2,632,671 and 3,049,406 and the Italian patent application No. 23327 A/84. These machines are designed for producing coils with fairly simple winding and with a large number of turns, at high production speeds.
The invention belongs to neither of the aforementioned main categories, but it concerns instead the so-called bench coil winders. These are small machines having one or several winding spindles, designed for the semiautomated small production of coils. The operator manually loads and unloads the coils on said spindles, and the machine only carries out the winding and, possibly, the twisting of the ends. No finishing operation is provided for.
Bench coil winders generally comprise a support frame in the form of a box-like body, obtained by casting, into which are formed, also by casting and subsequent machining, the seats for connection to the different mechanisms of the machine.
However, a structure of this type involves high costs and is, on the other hand, complicated and difficult to assemble as far as the various parts are concerned, the assembly thus requiring a particularly long time, with consequent difficulties also in the maintenance of the machine.